The invention pertains to a device for supplying electrical energy to a load and to a system for electrifying at least one load by the use of a device of this type. Such devices are used to supply a load with electrical energy, for example. In particular, the load can be a lamp, a display, a loudspeaker, or even a ballast for another electrical load. The devices are often used in store fixtures, exhibition booth constructions, and generally in the field of interior furnishing.
EP 2 242 349 A2 describes a device for supplying electrical energy to a load. This device can also be used in store fixtures, exhibition booth constructions, and interior furnishing to provide lamps, for example, with electrical energy. The disadvantage of this device, however, is that the load must be connected to the load-side contact surfaces. This is usually done by means of soldering. Such soldered connections, however, must be produced by an expert. In addition, it can often happen that the soldering has weak spots. In addition, it is almost impossible to connect a different load to the device, because the soldered connection of the old load must be taken apart and any solder residues must be removed before a new load can be connected again by soldering.